


A little more

by latenightfightin



Series: pre Bounce era to ggg era jjp [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Birthday, First Kiss, M/M, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin
Summary: Jaebeom's 21st bday wish is probably a bad idea but he's still going to wish for it anyways.Fromepisode 1 of real got7
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: pre Bounce era to ggg era jjp [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	A little more

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This didn't happen irl and is just my imagination. Please do not involve idols in shipping.
> 
> Hi, I'm sorry if this isn't very good but I'm not feeling too well and just wanted to write and post something.
> 
> Enjoy?

It’s late, the night of his 21st birthday and Jaebeom finds Jinyoung washing dishes in the kitchen after their late night snack, illuminated by the tiny light set under one of the cupboards. This isn’t an unusual view, as Jinyoung’s unofficial official chore position is dish washer, but there's something different about it tonight. 

Maybe it's because Jaebeom has a lot riding on what he’s about to do.

He approaches casually, trying to play it cool. Like there's nothing special about tonight. He tucks his pants into his short pockets and leans against the counter next to the sink. 

Jinyoung glances up shortly before continuing washing the last few dirty dishes. 

The awkwardness that often surrounds them nowadays is there.

His nerves suddenly catching the better of him, Jaebeom lacks the ability to start talking.

Luckily, Jinyoung leads instead. 

“Hi hyung, happy birthday.” he says in a soft voice, wiping down the last dish.

“Oh thank you, Jinyoungie. And thanks for the gifts earlier.” 

Jinyoung laughs awkwardly, “I’m sorry it wasn’t much but what can you do with 2,000 won. I pulled the least amount out of us six.”

Jb shifts his shoulders, “I’m sure you did that on purpose, trying to skimp on my gift?” he jokes, “Or just trying to put others first like usual.”

Jinyoung looks down shyly and rubs at his ear, caught trying to give the other members a bigger spending amount.

“Anyways,” Jaebeom continues, trying to gather his courage, “I was wondering if I could ask for another.”

Jinyoung’s stomach turns, ashamed that his gift wasnt enough for Jb. Sure his pen is useful and it was all he could do with the pocket change he got, but he also got him a pair of shoes that he gave secretly afterwards from his own money. He thought they would be appreciated with the amount of dancing they do, but…

Trying to push down his shame he agrees. “What would you like, hyung?” He dries his hands on the dish towel.

Jb hesitates, but he’s gotten this far and can’t stop now. He’ll look ten times stupider if he backs down.

“For my other gift,” he gulps nervously, “I want a kiss.”

There, it's out there and he can’t take it back. The ball is in Jinyoung’s court now.

“A kiss…” Jinyoung repeats, shocked by the request.

“A k-kiss from me…” the concept of Jaebeom wanting a kiss from him still too much to comprehend.

“Forget it this was stupid-” 

Jaebeom starts to walk away but Jinyoung uses his momentum as he walks past to twist him against the fridge and kiss him.

He starts with a tentative kiss at first and pulls back. He’s not sure he wants to see Jaebeom’s response, despite him asking for it. Jinyoung stares at the dangling little bone-like earring hanging from his ear and waits. In his peripheral vision, he can see Jaebeom slowly lean back in and unite their lips again. 

Jb kisses him softly a few times, just a few innocent presses of lips. 

Jinyoung lets his hands unclench from their tight grip around Jb’s sweater and flattens his hands against his chest. Jaebeom’s hands come to rest at his waist while he nips his bottom lip softly.

Jinyoung’s left hand moves up to cradle his jaw and his thumb plays with jb’s dangly earring while they kiss and his other moves to cover his hyung’s heart.

Jackson’s hand scrambles for his bottle of water that's been shoved up against the wall and his bed. He shakes it in the darkness to find out how much is left. 

It makes no noise.

It’s empty.

Jackson climbs down from his bunk with the bottle in one hand and slips out quietly to the kitchen but is stopped by the quiet wet sounds of kissing. He peaks around the corner to see Jinyoung and their leader pushed up against the fridge, kissing tenderly.

Jackson sneaks as quickly and quietly as he can back to his room and shuts the door. 

“Mark.” He whispers in the darkness.

He shakes the half asleep man awake. He blinks drowsily as Jackson furiously asks him to promise not to say anything.

“-won’t believe what I just saw! You can’t tell anyone! Anyone! This is a secret you hear?” He switches to english. “A secret.” He hisses.

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.” he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, sensing that this is going to take a while. “I pinky promise I won’t tell anyone anything.” He waves his pinky and Jackson actually shakes it. The closed off atmosphere of the bottom bunk makes Jackson feel like they are hidden away from the world, safe to discuss this in private.

“Okay.” He takes a deep breath.

“They kissed.” He looks at Mark with expectation in his eyes. 

Mark stares back blankly. 

“Who?” He asks, confused.

Jackson waves his hand, signalling Mark to move closer. He leans into Mark's ear and almost yells out of excitement “Jinyoung and Jaebeom!”

Mark’s jaw drops and then he practically jumps off the bed in excitement.

“Omg finally!”

“I know right it was such a long time coming.” 

“I’m so excited for them.” Mark smiles. 

“Who do you think made the first move?” He shuffles closer to Jackson and gets ready for a long night of talking as they’re too excited to sleep now.

Jinyoung, emboldened by Jaebeom's positive response to his kiss, takes a leap of faith. 

Jinyoung whispers to him as their heads lean close together, “This kiss, is kind of like a present to me too," he kisses the side of his neck and in a bold move says, "You should come to my room, and take this off," he pulls at the fabric of jb's shorts, "and-" he leans into his ear to whisper the rest.

“I can’t...sorry.”

Jinyoung is surprised by his hesitant dismissal. He says that he has to go to bed soon and doesn’t want to wake Youngjae when going back to bed but Jinyoung knows that that’s just an excuse. 

Hurt and disappointed, Jinyoung pulls away and leaves with an embarrassed goodnight.

Already ashamed by last night's events, Jinyoung is forced to relive them when Mark attacks him with questions the next morning. 

He plays it off.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what i’m talking about. Jackson saw you guys kissing last night.”

Jinyoung grimaces as he rips into a granola bar, “Okay, so we kissed. But that's it. Nothing else happened.”

“Still. I’m so happy and excited for you. I know you’ve been wanting this for a long time.”

“I’m not sure I wanted it like this.”

Mark raises an eyebrow.

“We were kissing and then I offered him a little more, and…” he sighs, “He wasn’t interested in me at all.”

“What? How does that make any sense?” Mark questions.

Jinyoung shrugs dejectedly.

“What guy asks for a kiss but turns down a blowjob?” He muses aloud.

Jinyoung almost chokes. “Keep your voice down!” he whispers as he looks around furiously.

“What? That’s what you offered right?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Jinyoung dismisses, eager to move on from this memory.

“I guess,” he shrugs, “It’s just usually it would be the other way around. Guy wants a free bj but not a kiss.”

“Whatever. I wanna stop thinking about this.” 

“The kiss?”

“No! The embarrassment afterwards.”

“Ohh.”

"I'll try to forget about the fact that he doesn't want me so I can enjoy the other moment"

"Jinyoung..." he trails off, not knowing what to say.

"Please let's not talk about this anymore." Jinyoung leaves quickly after that.

Later, after practice, Mark spots Jb. He skips over to him and plops himself down on the couch.

“Jaebeom and Jinyoung leaning on the fridge k i s s i n g.” He sings childishly into his ear.

Jb jolts up from his previously slumped over position and looks around panicked. Once he sees that no one is in sight he turns to Mark.

“Where did you hear that?”

Mark smirks. “So it's true.”

“Yeah its true.” The leader grimaces. “It was a bad idea, I got greedy and took advantage.”

“I don't know...” Mark examines his fingers casually, “It sounded like Jinyoung was waiting for you to take advantage of him.” His voice drops filthily on the last few words to imply something dirty.

“Stop, it was a bad idea.” Jb refuses to play along.

“What?! Why was it a bad idea, you guys were so close to getting together.” 

“Exactly. We can't.” Jaebeom looks down sadly.

“Huh?”

“We can't be together. There are things more important than some... some shared moments-”

“ -more important than ur happiness?” 

Jb ignores Mark’s interruption. “I am the leader and I can't lead if i'm not impartial-”

“-like you aren't already impartial to Jinyoung?” Mark snorts.

“-so that is the last we will ever mention this. If you want got7 to be successful you will not bring this up again.” He finishes, talking over Mark’s points before storming off to his room to seethe. 

Mark sighs. As Jaebeom walks away from Mark, he leaves behind his emotions and the best opportunity he had to realize how deep his true feelings for Jinyoung go. With Jaebeom’s stubborn dismissal, his and Jinyoung’s relationship is over before it’s even been given a chance to start. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk about jjp!
> 
> [my twitter <3](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> (ps you can press subscribe on my user name to get updated when i post a new fic)


End file.
